It is well known that in many standard connector assemblies, particularly of the type known as the Euro connector assemblies, the male and female connectors are of different heights. Furthermore, male and female connectors of these types are mounted to chassis or boards, etc., while positioned inside of a housing with the housing connected to the chassis by means of a standard size c-shaped guide rails. Because the guide rail is of a standard size, problems exist in mounting male and female connectors without altering the parts themselves or the chassis assembly.